Excido Memorias
by bleed.out.my.heart
Summary: Last Chapter Up! What's a girl to do in a situation like this? Spashley
1. Prologue: The Accident

_**Prologue: The Accident**_

It happened so fast.

One moment, I was walking, and the next, I was waking up in the ICU of some strange hospital in some strange city.

Where was I?

I look around, and see the room is stark white, with the exception of the single red rose sitting in a vase next to my bedside table. There was a card attached to the vase, but I don't have the energy to sit up, let alone reach over and read the card.

I scrunch my eyes in a feeble attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Why was I crying?

What am I doing here?

Who am I?

But my mind seems to be repeating one question in a loop.

_What happened to me?_


	2. Stampede

_**A/N:**** Here's the first chapter to this story. I want to know what you guys think of it, so let me know how you feel and leave me some reviews! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and will most likely never own SoN. That belongs to Tom Lynch and his peeps at The N. ****  
**_

* * *

__

_**Chapter One: A Stampede**_

I can't seem to shake the feeling of constant sadness that keeps assaulting my features. I shake my head, and realize that it was the wrong thing to do as I feel pain rise.

I cringe, and attempt to dull the pain by focusing on something that doesn't hurt as much.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

My hear monitor is at a steady rate, one that I'm hoping is normal. I see a little red light on the monitor that's flashing angrily at me. Moments later I hear hard footfalls stampede down the hallway, getting louder as they near my room.

Suddenly, the door opens and a team of doctors and nurses burst in as if being released from a broken dam. They poke and prod me, assaulting me with confusing questions as well.

I don't know my name.

I don't know my age.

I don't know where I am,

And I don't know what day it is, or the month.

After a few minutes, all but one doctor leave the room. I see his nametag, it says Dr. Steven Greere, Ph.D. I look up at him for a moment, taking in his person as I attempt to remember this man.

"Spencer?"

I continue my observation of his face and hair. He's tall, I can tell from where he's standing. About six foot something, is my guess.

"Spencer?"

His brown hair is short, almost a buzz cut, but a little longer. He has green eyes, but they're kind of dull, and hard to see in between his squinting eyelids. I see his mouth move again, but I'm not listening to his words.

"Spencer?"

That's the third time he's said that name. Is it mine? I look up at him, and he looks hopeful.

"Spencer? Do you remember anything?"

I look up at him, a questioning look shadowing my face. He stares for a moment as I try to gather up my thoughts. There are so many floating around, I can't seem to grasp at just one. I stop, take a deep breath, and begin to talk.

"Who is Spencer?"

He shakes his head, and writes something down on his clipboard, which I didn't notice he was holding.

"What are you writing?"

He looked up at me, and clipped his pen to the top of his clipboard, and set it aside. His fingers lightly folded themselves together and he laid them upon his lap, cocking his head to one side. I just stared at him.

"Spencer. That's your name, just so you know. You were in a horrible accident"

My mind reeled. The only thing I seemed to remember, before waking up here, is walking. That's it, just walking, nothing more. It's really odd, because I was walking, but I can't seem to remember to where.

"Spencer?"

I nodded, silently telling him that I was still here. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Had I frustrated him already?

"I know you can speak, Spencer. You've done it already. Why don't you say something for me?"

I shook my head, and he looked disappointed. I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about anything. I need to sort out the mess in my head before I can speak clearly. He leaned forward, staring at me intently.

"Okay. Today you rest. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll start your physical recuperation. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded, eager for some time to myself. He nodded back, grabbed his clipboard, and left my room. I was alone to collect myself.

I was alone.

I don't know why that thought struck me so hard, but when it floated through my conscious, my eyes became watery. I wanted to cry. Then, out of nowhere, my head started throbbing. I threw myself forward, into the mattress, clutching my temples as if my head were on fire.

_Stop the pain! Please!_

As if my prayers were answered, the headache disappeared just as quickly as it had surfaced. I stayed in that position a minute or two longer to get my sight straight. I sat up slowly in my hospital bed, and situated the pillows so that I could sit up straight. Let me tell you, it hurt like hell.

When I finally sat back, the pain flowed through me, and I realized that my entire body hurt. I looked down at the blanket, and noticed a large lump underneath my blanket where my leg was. I felt for it, and came into contact with plaster.

My leg was in a cast.

Had I broken it in the accident the doctor told me about? I must have, because obviously I can't remember it. I can only imagine what the rest of me looks like, but for now, I want to know what's written on that card.

I reach over, slowly extending my arm toward the little piece of paper. The handwriting was scrawled, probably written really fast. I held it up to my eyes and read it to myself.

"To: Ms. Spencer Carlin. I'm so sorry for your losses. Feel better soon. Love, Kayla Margot."

Spencer stared at the offending piece of paper and thought for a moment. Kayla's name sounded familiar, but another question was added to the already large plethora in her brain.

_What have I lost?_


	3. Resurface

_**A/N:**** Okay, chapter two is upon us! Yay! I have a good idea for how I want this story to go. I'm going to try and make it longer than my previous stories, because I have some really good ideas for this one. For those of you who are curious, the title of this story means "Forgotten Memory" in Latin. **_

_**Anyway! On with the reading!  
**_

* * *

__

_**Chapter Two: Resurface**_

Soon after I read that confusing card, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly through my hospital window, and right into my face. I groaned at the sun as I attempted to sit myself up once more.

I gave up after five minutes of struggling with the pillows. I looked around, searching for a clock or something to tell me the time and date. I spotted a calendar in the corner by the bathroom door. I couldn't see it from here. With great difficulty I swiveled and plopped my feet on the cold tile floor.

I took a step to get my torso off of the mattress, and was met with some pretty intense pain throughout my legs. My left leg, which was in a cast, thunked softly as I shuffled over to the calendar.

Balancing myself with one hand up against the wall, I peered down at the small calendar. It was November

November?

_No, it's only August. It can't already be November. Someone must have knocked it down and put it up wrong or something. _

I hopped back to my bed, not without wincing of course, and laid back down on the pillows, finally propping myself up. Dr. Greere walked in several minutes later, once again holding his clipboard in his hands.

"Good morning, Spencer. How are you feeling?"

I looked up at him, and then I remembered that he said it was my name.

"Painful."

"Well at least you're speaking now. Today we're taking off that cast, and you're going to start your physical therapy with Ms. Williams."

I looked at him for a moment, before a new question popped up.

"What day is it?"

"It's Thursday, the 15th."

"What month?"

"November."

I could feel my eyes going wide as he said the word. It was November? How? That would mean that I've been out cold for about three months. As I sat there thinking how this could have happened, the doctor kept trying to get my attention.

"Spencer? Spencer!"

My heart monitor sounded as if it were beeping faster.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep…_

Dr. Greere rushed over to me and took my wrist, calculating my pulse and looking at my heart rate on the monitor. I was still staring forward at the wall, not moving. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was three months. What happened?

"NURSE!"

I heard the doctor yell as I began to hyperventilate. My eyesight was becoming tunnel vision as I blacked out. The last thing I remember was seeing Dr. Greere's face over mine.

"Spencer!"

_**I was walking. Everything around me going by very fast. Was I walking? I look down and notice that my feet are moving quickly. I wasn't walking, I was running. Running from something. **_

_**My ribs ached and my ankles were sore, but I kept running. Where was I going? What was I running from?**_

"Check her stats!"

My eyes opened into slits as I glanced around at the same team of doctors from yesterday. They were assaulting me again. I tried to protest, but no voice was coming out of my mouth.

After minutes of struggling to make a sound, my throat finally released a hard groan, startling the team of professionals around me. Dr. Greere was the first to press his stethoscope to my chest.

"Spencer? Can you hear me?"

Staring at his worried face, I just nod, not able to make any other distinguishing sounds at the moment. He let out a long breath and dismissed the team of people back to their original posts and turned his attention back to me.

"Are you alright?"

I was so tired of people asking me that. I stared at him as he reconnected all of my monitors. I had a fit of some sort apparently, and disconnected all of the medical machines that were keeping tabs on me.

Simply nodding, I turn my attention back to what had just happened. Had I remembered something? I turned back to Dr. Greere with yet another question in my brain, this time I said it aloud instead of talking to myself.

"What happened to me?"


	4. Who Are You?

_**Chapter Three: Who Are You?**_

"What happened to me?"

I waited patiently for his answer, but it never came. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, when the door opened and a girl walked inside.

"You'll find out soon, Spencer. I promise, but now is not the time."

The stranger turned to Dr. Greere.

"I would like to take her home for private care instead."

Dr. Greere looked at me first and nodded back at the strange girl, getting out of his chair and exiting through the newly opened door. The girl's features softened as she walked slowly over to my side, grasping my hand in her own.

"How are you today?"

I shook the weird feeling I got when she touched my hand, and looked up at her. I gasped. I'm not sure why, but I did. Then the pain came. My head pounded, and I wretched my hand away from hers to clutch at my temples.

It was happening again. I was remembering something…

_**She looked at me, her brown eyes piercing through my blue ones.**_

"_**Spence, are you okay?"**_

_**I had been feeling down lately and I couldn't tell her why...**_

"Spencer!"

The girl yelled frantically…

_**I faked a smile and turned back to her.**_

"_**I'm fine. I promise."**_

_**She looked at me skeptically, not quite believing what I had said. I couldn't blame her at all. I had been acting really strange.**_

"_**Absolutely?"**_

_**This was our inside joke. **_

"_**Positively. Really, I'm alright."**_

_**She still didn't believe me, at least not fully. She raised her eyebrows. Yep, definitely didn't believe a word.**_

"_**You know you can talk to me about anything, right Spencer?"**_

"_**I know. I know."**_

I woke up to Dr. Greere standing over me once more. I sat up quickly, ignoring the nauseating feeling that threatened to crawl up my throat. I looked around and spotted her standing on my other side, gripping my hand.

"Are you Kayla?"

She winked at me, but a look of shock spread across her face.

"I am. Do you remember me?"

I reached up and wiped away the thin layer of sweat on my face and looked back at her.

"A little."

Dr. Greere finished taking my pulse and Kayla watched as he wrote down my stats on his clipboard. That damn clipboard. I swear, if I see that man with that thing again I'm gonna smack him in the head with it. I smiled at the thought.

"Okay, Ms. Margot…"

"Kayla. Call me Kayla."

"Okay, Kayla. She's fine to go home with you. You are listed under the family, so I'm going to release her into your care, but stay mindful because whatever happens to her from this point is on your shoulders."

Kayla nodded, her brown hair falling away from her ponytail. I noticed it was curly. I think it's always been that way.

_I'm sure it has. _

She was average height, her brown hair cascading down past her shoulders, and that was only up in a ponytail. It had to be very, very long. As I thought this, I touched my own hair, noting that it had grown a bit. It was down to the middle of my back now.

"…for the episodes. Okay? You can go pick it up tomorrow I believe."

Dr. Greere turned to me.

"Be careful Spencer."

He smiled a friendly and caring smile. I returned it, and he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Kayla…"

I said her name over and over again. It was a familiar name, but it didn't fit her face. I knew it couldn't actually be hers.

"Is that really your name?"

She stared at me for a moment, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"No, but I can't say anything until I get you out of here okay?"

I simply stared at her for a moment.

"Do you trust me, Spence?"

I didn't even pause to think of an answer. One just came tumbling out.

"Yes."

She smiled brightly.

"Good, now, let's get the hell out of here."


	5. Running Away

_**Chapter Four: Running Away**_

Kayla, or rather, the Kayla imposter got us out of the hospital quickly and lead me to her SUV in the parking lot. As she threw my stuff into the hatchback trunk, she motioned to me to get into the passenger's seat.

"Put on your seatbelt."

I didn't say anything as I strapped the belt around me. After I was done buckling, I turned back to the windshield, and winced.

"There's a switch on the seat, to your right, pull it backward to recline the chair."

The girl said, her knuckles gripping onto the steering wheel as she turned her head to back out. We drove for a couple of hours, and I ended up dozing off.

_**I was running again. **_

_**As I looked around, I noticed that everything was going by quickly as my feet sped up on the pavement.**_

_**Pavement?**_

_**Was I on a sidewalk? On the street? Everything in front of me was a blur, as was everything behind. **_

_**Hot.**_

_**It felt hot. The weather maybe? No, it couldn't be. I could feel it behind me. Only behind me. I turned my head slightly to catch a glimpse of what the sudden heat was…**_

"Spence? Spence, hun, wake up…"

The girl was gently shaking me as she unbuckled herself and then me. Where were we? I looked up groggily to see a small house sitting in front of her truck. It was plain, and unnoticeable amongst the many similar looking homes around it.

Suddenly my door opened to reveal Fake Kayla once more as she reached out her hand to help me down. Her SUV was higher off of the ground than I thought and I stumbled into her arms as I fell out of the vehicle.

Electricity surged through me as she caught me in her arms. I was sure she felt it to. I looked up at her, smiling sheepishly as she picked me back up and stood me in front of her.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"

Fake Kayla looked beyond my shoulder, but before I could look she grabbed my arm and steered me into her house. She shut and locked the door, the deadbolt and the knob lock as well.

"Spencer. Sit. I'll get you some tea."

Fake Kayla pointed at the couch behind me. I obeyed for the time being, hoping that if I was patient enough, she would tell me who she really was. It was only minutes when she returned with a hot cup of sweet tea for me.

"Thank you."

"Sure."

I took a sip, cringing when it burned its way over my tongue and down my throat.

"Sorry, should've said it was still a bit hot."

I shook my head.

"So, what was that all about?"

She looked confused as I asked her the question.

"Outside."

She looked away from my face for the second time that day. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to know who this familiar stranger was!

"Who are you?!"

She looked taken aback as I shouted the words. I cleared my throat and stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I can't tell you that yet. Get some rest tonight. We have to leave tomorrow."

I almost dropped my teacup.

"What? Leaving," I spun around to face her as she stood behind me. "Where are we going exactly?"

She looked down at the floor. Number three.

"I can't say. Get some sleep. Sweet dreams, Spencer."

She left, and I heard a door in the back of the house shut softly.

Now how in the hell does she expect me to sleep now?

But I found that I had no trouble falling asleep, and as I did, the scene returned to me…

_**Running…**_

_**Where?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Hot…**_

_**It's very hot. **_

_**Behind me? **_

_**I turn my neck slightly and catch a glimpse of something in the distance.**_

_**What is it?**_

_**I don't get the chance to find out as my head returns to its original position and I continue to run to my undefined destination.**_

_**What's happening?**_

--------------------------

The sunlight flitted through small cracks in between the curtains and streamed straight into my eyelids. I sat up slowly, the aching and the pain not as sharp as it was yesterday, but still equally hurtful.

I propped my sore body against the couch cushions as I absorbed my surroundings. It was a nice little place. I was sitting in a comfortably small living room. Behind me, I guessed, was the kitchen, and the bedrooms were in the back.

Fake Kayla emerged from the back hallway minutes later. She smiled lightly at me.

"We need to get going. Can you get up by yourself?"

I nodded weakly, still in the dark about what exactly was happening right now. She noticed the slightly panicked look that took my face.

"You'll be fine. I would never let anything hurt you."

I nodded, believing her words. She smiled once more and disappeared into the back rooms once again. Taking a deep breath, I slowly began to lift my body off of the couch. It felt like dead weight against my arms as I hoisted myself up.

Wobbling slightly, I grabbed onto the back of a nearby chair to steady myself. Fake Kayla came back out with a gym bag filled with clothes I guessed.

"Ready?"

I could only nod once again as she picked up her bag, and then offered her arm to help me out to the truck. I grasped her shoulder to keep myself from falling and we headed out.

But where were we going?


	6. I'm Falling Faster

_**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. A friend of mine came up here, and we went to Warped Tour yesterday. Today is a rest & write day for me. This is the new chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do, okay? Much love.****  
**_

* * *

__

_**Chapter Five: I'm Falling Faster**_

"Spencer…"

My eyes opened slowly. It was dark outside. What time was it?

"Spence, wake up. We're here."

I hadn't noticed that the truck stopped moving. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to help see more clearly. I look around, but all I can see is more dark. Fake Kayla got out of her side and opened the door to mine.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

I grasp her outstretched hand. Inside? Inside what? As she leads me up a rocky pathway I notice a looming building ahead of us. We reached the front door, and Fake Kayla pulled out a key, opening the front door, and ushering me inside.

As soon as I entered, she followed and locked the door immediately.

"Where are we…"

She took off her coat and hung it on a wooden peg jutting out of the wall behind the door.

"I can't tell you tonight. You need some rest first."

I walked around the spacious living room and started to feel a little faint. This place looked strongly familiar to me. I wandered around more and found the staircase off to the side. I planted one foot on the bottom step.

The headache came almost instantly.

I fell backward…

"Help…" I whispered.

"_**Spencer! Come back!"**_

_**I looked back and saw her. She was reaching out to me, and her face looked so very worried.**_

_**What was going on?**_

"_**No!" **_

_**She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. I was confused. What was happening here?**_

_**Suddenly I was running. My legs were pumping as fast as I could get them. My ribs ached, my ankles throbbing, but I couldn't stop. It was hot again. So hot…**_

_**My head angled backward, attempting to catch a glimpse of whatever I was looking for. What was I looking for? I don't know. **_

_**The source of heat. That's it.**_

"Spencer!"

_**It was so hot.**_

_**Why was it so hot?**_

_**Why am I not running anymore?**_

_**Why am I wet and sticky?**_

_**She flips me over. I'm on the ground it seems. I can see her reach down and touch my head as she cradles my body into hers. She brings her hands up. But they're different. They're wet.**_

_**Blood…**_

"I've got you. I've got you, Spence, you're not going anywhere."

I can feel her arms surround me and lift me off of the step. She was carrying me up the stairs, the vision in my head, still playing…

_**Its blood. My blood. Her hands are covered in my blood. "I'm okay!" I want to tell her, but I can't seem to move anything. My lips stay still, my arms are loose, but my eyes stay open. I can't blink. I look back up at her and she's crying.**_

_**She thinks I'm dead.**_

_**No. I'm not! I'm alive! See?!**_

_**She can't see. She can't see because I'm not moving anything. I focus on my hand, the one she's now holding, and gather whatever life is left in me and attempt to squeeze her hand. **_

_**I did it!**_

_**She blinks at me, not quite believing it. I squeeze again, much weaker this time. A smile graces her features. **_

_**And I'm seeing black.**_

_**The sheer concentration of that one tiny move has drained whatever energy or adrenaline that was previously surging through my veins, and my eyes finally close.**_

"_**I love you, Spencer."**_

My eyes are opening again. I'm getting really tired of this remembering thing now. My vision is still tunneled, but its slowly returning, and she's standing there. I yawn, my eyes drooping with sleep.

"Are you okay?"

I can only nod.

"Get some sleep."

She pulls the blankets up to my chin and kisses me on the forehead. Before she leaves, I ask her one last question for the day.

"I know you…what's your name?"

She waits a moment, and my eyes finally fall shut, my breathing slows down as well.

"Ashley…"

I breathe in deeply.

"My name is Ashley."

I hear the door shut and I whisper something into the now empty room.

"I love you too, Ashley…"


	7. Taste the Past

_**A/N:**** I've been listening to the Meg & Dia song, "Monster" nonstop. I have no clue if it really inspired this chapter. I just really love that song. Anyway, on with the literature.****  
**_

* * *

__

_**Chapter Six: Taste the Past**_

**Last time on Excido Memorias:**

"_I know you…what's your name?"_

_She waits a moment, and my eyes finally fall shut, my breathing slows down as well. _

"_Ashley…"_

_I breathe in deeply._

"_My name is Ashley."_

_I hear the door shut and I whisper something into the now empty room._

"_I love you too, Ashley…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Spencer?"**_

_**A sweet voice is calling out to me. I look around. I seem to be very lost. I can only see people's knees as they walk past me.**_

"_**Spencer! There you are, sweetheart!"**_

_**A tall blonde woman picks me up and holds me against her shoulder. I only stare back, tears forming in my eyes.**_

"_**Its okay, baby. I'm right here."**_

_**She cradles my head into her neck and rocks back and forth in an effort to soothe my troubles. I feel much calmer, much safer now that she's holding me. **_

_**Then I fall asleep…**_

I shoot up in the bed, tears sticking to my sweaty face.

"Mom…"

I say it to myself, and realize, as the word escapes my lips, that it's the right one. She was my mom. She was beautiful.

Is she okay?

Is she still alive?

Where is she right now?

I'm bombarding myself with useless questions, because the feeling of extreme sadness that comes along with them tells me that I don't really want to know. I cover my face with my hands and lean forward, slowing my breathing back to normal levels.

I think I just had a panic attack.

"Spence?"

Its so soft, I could barely hear it. I look over to the door and the girl, Ashley, is standing there. I feel an incredibly warm feeling take over me as she comes nearer. I definitely know this girl, very well. Its really frustrating that I can't seem to remember much of her.

I do however know that she is my best friend, possibly something more, and that she saved my life.

How do you thank someone for that if you don't even remember them doing it in the first place?

"Hey, you. Hungry?"

I stare up at her for a moment. She's so beautiful. Her curly hair falling in front of her face as she leans in my direction to place her hand on my back, rubbing comforting circles.

"Yeah, very."

She nods, giving me a bright smile in the process. I can only smile back. She's very contagious that way. Slowly, I shift myself until I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling over the floor.

"Grab my neck, and hold tight."

I look at her questioningly, but she just points to her neck. I loop my arms around and she picks me up off of the mattress and we make our way down the stairs. She sets me down carefully in the kitchen, guiding me to a bar stool.

"Cheese omelets?"

My face lights up. I suddenly remember something, and this time, a headache didn't hit. I guess its because it was a very small thing to remember.

"I love those!"

She smiles another bright smile.

"They always have been. Okay, cheese omelet it is then."

She gets out the ingredients and begins making it from scratch. I watch her in amazement as she pours the liquid substance into a frying skillet, and begins to flip it over as it coagulates.

"So…"

She starts, but doesn't say anything else.

"What?"

She doesn't look over at me as she answers.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

I think for a moment. She notices.

"Okay, before you bomb me with your inquiries, I'm giving you a temporary limit for now. I can't tell you absolutely everything, but I can tell you quite a bit."

I ponder this for a second, and nod. Realizing she's not looking at me, I answer her.

"Fine. What's my limit?"

"You get five questions. They can be about anything, so think carefully."

Her words come out in an impossibly caring tone. I can tell she's really nervous about this.

"First question?"

She's adding things into the skillet as she asks. I don't get the chance to think about the first one, as it just comes rolling out of my mouth.

"Who am I?"

"That's a broad question, love. I'll give you the basics though."

I nod, preparing to listen to every word she says so that it sinks in.

"Your name is Spencer Marie Carlin. You were born and raised in Ohio when you were younger. When you turned 16 you moved out here to LA, where you met me. We became best friends very quickly. With me so far?"

Nodding, I urge her to continue her story.

"Right. You had two brothers, Glen and Clay. Not much to say about them except that they loved you and you loved them a whole lot. Then there's your dad, Arthur. He was a social worker, a very good one."

Smiling widely, I stop her for a moment.

"What about my mom?"

"Your mom. Your mom, Paula, was a surgeon. She was very good at what she did, and she worried about you all the time. She didn't like me very much. Um, lets see. Your birthday is July 30. Your favorite season is Fall, and you were a senior at King High School. Next question."

"Why are you talking about my family as if they don't exist anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you talked about them, you used past tense."

She looked impossibly sad then.

"I can't tell you right now. Its not the right time. Next."

Her voice held a finality in it, and I let it go for now.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Do you really want to know about me?"

I nod. She takes the omelet out of the pan, places it on a plate, and sets it in front of me with a fork.

"You eat, I'll talk."

Grabbing the fork, I take a huge mouthful of food and motion for her to talk. She smiles.

"My name is Ashley. I was born and raised here in LA my entire life. You're my best friend, have been for about a year now. My birthday…"

I cut her off, swallowing my eggs.

"Is November 3rd."

My fork clatters to my plate. A shocked look shows on her beautiful face, as well as mine. I continue.

"Your middle name is Anna, your last is Davies. Your mom is a total bitch, and your dad was a huge rock star. You have a sister named Kyla, and a brother named Aiden."

Her eyes widen, if possible, even more.

"Am I right?"

She can only nod now. I understand her reaction, not quite understanding where all of this sudden information is coming from. I open my mouth, to ask another question, but she places her hand over my mouth.

"That's five."

She moved her hand from over my mouth, and picked up my plate, taking it over to the sink.

"One more?"

I ask her quietly. Her hands stop moving over the plate, and she shuts off the water. Turning to face me, her mouth opens.

"Last one."

I think carefully of my words before I ask this much needed question. I finally decide what exactly I'm going to ask her, and I say it before I change my mind.

"Are we in love?"

Tears begin to fall down her face.

I think I have my answer…


	8. Restless, All This Time

_**Chapter Seven: Restless, All This Time**_

_**Previously:**_

"_One more?"_

_I ask her quietly. Her hands stop moving over the plate, and she shuts off the water. Turning to face me, her mouth opens._

"_Last one."_

_I think carefully of my words before I ask this much needed question. I finally decide what exactly I'm going to ask her, and I say it before I change my mind._

"_Are we in love?"_

_Tears begin to fall down her face._

_I think I have my answer…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She cried for a good hour or so. I couldn't think of anything to do that would help her, so I got out off of the stool and hobbled over to her, enveloping her in a hug. She gripped so tightly, it scared me.

After a short while, she hastily wiped off her face, and helped me into the living room, sitting me on the large couch.

"Want to watch a movie?"

I nodded and she opened the cabinet that housed the DVD's. I scanned through from where I was sitting, instantly spotting one that my brain was telling me I liked.

"That one!"

I jabbed my finger in the general direction of the DVD title. She looked to where my finger pointed, and pulled out the wrong DVD.

"The Crow? You want to watch The Crow?"

I slapped my palm against my forehead, and jabbed my finger at the same DVD once again. She finally pulled out the right one!

"Oh! You want to watch MirrorMask!"

"Yes! That one!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I couldn't see the name clearly, but my brain was telling me to pick it."

"Okay, whatever then."

She popped in the disc and placed herself next to me on the couch. Halfway into the movie I began to get sleepy, my head drooping in front of me. Suddenly I felt something push me sideways, into Ashley's lap.

It was Ashley. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders, placing my head in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair. It felt good. Calming.

She stopped very suddenly, leaning down to speak.

"Is this okay?"

She whispered lightly. Why is it that every time she spoke that quietly, it sounded like the wind? Like she hadn't really spoken? I'm not sure, but it sent shivers down my spine as I nodded my head in affirmation.

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie, me unable to sleep because every time she touched me I shivered, in a good way. At the end of the DVD, she gently pushed me so I was sitting up again, and got up to change the discs.

"I love that movie. Valentine is my favorite character."

I reminisce on how dopey Valentine is in the movie. Especially the part about the Wisdom Fruit.

"Anti-Helena is mine. She's just so evil!"

She laughed as she finished saying this. I could tell she was just kidding.

"No, really! Who's your favorite character?"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine! It's The White Queen."

"Why?"

She stops looking for a new DVD, and sits down, thinking.

"Because…because she's the epitome of goodness. She is love, she is light. It's hard not to love her character."

I nod thoughtfully.

"That's a deep answer, Ash."

Her face lit up.

"Ash…"

"It's okay that I call you that, right?"

She giggled, shaking her head.

"It's perfect, I swear. It's what you used to call me all the time."

"Good."

She stops laughing, her face becoming suddenly serious.

"This isn't weird for you?"

I look into her eyes, expecting her joke to show through, but all I can see is worry. It clouds her beautiful hazel eyes, and I don't want it there anymore.

"Not at all."

She lets out a deep sigh, and pops in a new DVD. Before I can ask what she put in, the first scene exploded onto the screen.

_Ghost Ship_

It looked really scary but, as I put my head back into Ashley's lap, it seemed much less intimidating to me.

After the movie finished, Ashley carried me back up the stairs, and set me on the bed. She did the same thing she did last night. Blankets up to my chin, and a kiss on the forehead. Just as she reached the door, I spoke up.

"Stay."

She smiled sadly.

"I don't think so."

The disappointment on my face outmatched her look of sadness.

"Please?"

There was more desperation in that one word than there was in the tight silence that had rested between us. Defeated, she shut the door once again and headed back toward me.

She took off her pants, and slid into the bed, next to me. We turned, and faced each other in the middle of the bed. She reached over and brushed a miniscule strand of hair from my eyes, letting her hand linger a tiny bit longer.

"Thank you."

I smiled lovingly. Was this what I felt before the accident? It had to be. It was such a strong feeling, I couldn't ignore it even if I tried. She moved her hand to rest in front of her, slowly moving it near mine.

As she grabbed my hand, two things happened simultaneously. First, the static between us became supercharged, both of us feeling it crackle all around. And second, the shiver that had run up my spine exploded at the nape of my neck, my head pounding.

_Then the black set in…_


	9. This May Fall Apart

_**A/N:**** This chapter is short, and kind of crappy, but it was essential. This chapter is all flashbacks. This isn't the best chapter ever, but as I said, it was a necessary piece. I won't be able to update until Saturday, maybe Sunday, because I'll be over at my cousin's place. **_

_**Make sure you leave comments for me! ****  
**_

* * *

__

_**Chapter Eight: This May Fall Apart…**_

_**Previously:**_

_As she grabbed my hand, two things happened simultaneously. First, the static between us became supercharged, both of us feeling it crackle around us. And second, the shiver that had run up my spine exploded at the nape of my neck, my head pounding._

_Then the black set in…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Ha ha ha!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You have whipped cream on your nose!"**_

"_**Well! Get it off, you dork!"**_

"_**Me? The dork? Oh, no, sweetheart. I'm not the one sitting here with whipped cream all over my face!"**_

"_**Spencer! Help a girl out!"**_

"_**Ash, you're so whiny!"**_

_Oh, God. What's happening? My head! It feels like its split in half…_

"_**Spencer! Sweetie, where are you?"**_

"_**In here, Mom!"**_

"_**Oh, there you are! I have some news…"**_

"_**Okay, what is it?"**_

"_**I'm not sure if you're going to like it, dear."**_

"_**Just tell me already, Mom!"**_

"_**We're moving to California. L.A. to be exact."**_

"_**CALIFORNIA?!"**_

"_**Yes, and we leave in two weeks. You need to start packing…"**_

_Ashley? Where are you? What's going on?_

"_Spencer!"_

_I can hear you, Ashley! Help me! I don't know what's happening!_

"_Spencer……SPENCER!"_

"_**Clay!"**_

"_**Yeah, Spence?"**_

"_**I need your help with my homework…"**_

"_**Sure thing, baby sis."**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**What Glen?"**_

"_**Why didn't you ask me instead, Spencer?"**_

"_**Because Clay's smarter. And much less of a jerk!"**_

"_**Have a mouthful of pillow then!"**_

"_**PILLOW WAR!"**_

_Oh, my God…_

_SOMEONE SAVE ME!_

"_**FIRE!"**_

"_**Shit! Spencer, run! Run, and don't you dare look back!"**_

"_**Ashley!"**_

"_**GO!"**_

"_**Not until I know you'll be okay!"**_

"_**Spencer, if anything happens to you…"**_

"_**If anything happens to me, what?"**_

"_**If anything happens to you I won't be okay. You need to get out now!"**_

_NO! Stop, I'm not ready…I'm not ready to know…_

"_**Mom…Dad…"**_

"_**Spencer! Don't look! Get out, right now!"**_

"_**Mom!? Dad!?"**_

"_**SPENCER! GET OUT!"**_

"_**What's going on? Ashley? What's happening!?:**_

"_**Spencer, ge—"**_

"_**TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"**_

"_**I found them."**_

"_**You found them? Like this?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You just FOUND them?"**_

"_**Yes! You have to believe me!"**_

"_**I-I…"**_

"_**Please!"**_

_No! No, that's not real. This is not real!_

"_**Spence!"**_

"_**What do you want?!"**_

"_**Just hear me out!"**_

"_**No! You didn't see you in there! You didn't see what I just saw!"**_

"_**It's not what you think it looked like!"**_

"_**There was so much blood! How could that happen? And you were just sitting there, right in the middle!"**_

"_**I was trying to save them!"**_

"_**You killed them! YOU KILLED THEM!"**_

_STOP!!!_

………

………

_Its very dark, and I can't seem to find the way out…_

………

_Someone…someone please…save me…_


	10. Frozen Fear

_**Chapter Nine: Frozen Fear**_

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

_What happened?_

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

_Were those my memories?_

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

_Fire…blood…there was so much blood!_

Beep.beep.beep.beep…

_She was there! Ashley…_

_She was crouched over them._

_So much blood…_

Beepbeepbeepbeep…

"_She's trying to wake up!"_

"_Doctor!"_

"_Spencer?"_

"_Her eyes are flitting…give her a moment…"_

_What? Who is that? Where am I?_

"_Spencer!"_

_Ashley?_

"Oh, thank god! Spencer, It's me, Ashley!"

I felt a hand, hers I guess, tangle with mine, but it felt weird. I couldn't seem to feel much more than the heat that radiated from her hand. I couldn't feel the contours of her fingers or the ridges on her knuckles.

I couldn't move my hand.

I was trying so hard, but I couldn't move it.

"What's going on?"

I tried to turn my head to look at the doctor, but I found that my muscles weren't listening to my commands.

Why wasn't anyone answering me? What the hell was going on?!

"Her vocal chords are working, but her lips won't move," he wasn't talking to me. Who was he talking to? "during her last episode, when she slammed her head against your nightstand, she damaged the nerves that control her movement."

_WHAT?!_

"I suggest, Ms. Margot, you get comfortable, because I will not discharge her until she gains control of her body once again."

_Ms. Margot? Who is Ms. Margot?_

"I will, sir. Thank you very much."

_Ashley? Ms. Margot? Oh, I remember now. She can't use her real name._

I heard the door shut, and it became quiet. I didn't like the silence, but I couldn't request anything to relieve it. Ashley must have been thinking the same thoughts, because a moment later, she began to sing lightly.

"_I've gone for too long,_

_Living like I'm not alive._

_So I'm gonna start over tonight,_

_Beginning with you and I._

_When this memory fades,_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced,_

_With chances taken,_

_Hope embraced,_

_And have I told you?_

_I'm not going,_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle,_

_And I'm not leaving._

_I won't let you,_

_Let you give up on a miracle,_

_When it might save you…"_

My mind began to drift as I slowly fell asleep to her song. I tried not to sleep, but there was no way I could stop myself, being able to only control my mind.

And then they resurfaced, painful, forcing me to watch all over again…

"_**Spence!"**_

"_**What do you want?!"**_

"_**Just hear me out!"**_

"_**No! You didn't see you in there! You didn't see what I just saw!"**_

"_**It's not what you think it looked like!"**_

"_**There was so much blood! How could that happen? And you were just sitting there, right in the middle!"**_

"_**I was trying to save them!"**_

"_**You killed them! YOU KILLED THEM!"**_

"_**No! How could you think that?"**_

"_**You were on the floor…"**_

"_**I tried so hard, Spencer!"**_

"_**You're covered in their blood, right now!"**_

"_**I was trying to save them! Please, please believe me!"**_

"_**What was he doing there?"**_

"_**He? Who are you talking about, Spencer?"**_

"_**Branden! What the hell was Branden doing there?"**_

"_**Oh, my God…"**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**It was him…"**_

"_**Are you talking about Branden? What is going on here, Ashley?!"**_

"_**No! Don't you get it Spence? It was Branden!"**_

"_**Branden?"**_

"_**Yes! He was there before I was even in the house! He…he was covered in their blood, Spencer…he just let me go past him!"**_

"_**Oh my god…"**_

"_**It was him, Spencer! Branden killed your family!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_Yeah, It might save you._

_Oh, It might save you._

_It's not faith if,_

_If you use your eyes,_

_If you use your eyes._

_If you use your eyes…"_

Ashley finished her song just as I swam back into the conscious world.

_Oh, my god. I've been here thinking that it was her. I've been blaming her for whatever happened._

I felt something cold hit my hand, and trail down into my palm. Than a sniffle.

She was crying…

_Why?_

"I know you're probably asleep right now, but I need to talk to you," I pushed everything else out of my head as I strained to listen to her speak. "it's easier this way, for me at least, to tell you while you're asleep."

Her grip on my hand tightened as she continued.

"I can't let you stay here. I'm taking you tonight after the doctors do their nightly rounds. I can't let you lay here while he's still out there. You're not safe here, because Branden will do anything to get to you now."

If I could move, my eyes would've widened to the size of a dinner plate. Without any urging, she continued, still believing that I was asleep.

"I know, right now, that I haven't explained everything to you. Well, we have a few hours until the doctor comes and I can take you. I suppose now would be a good time to tell you.

"The reason I can't use my real name, and the reason why I've been borrowing your cousin's, is because there is a man named Branden Grayvler…and he wants to kill us…"

_Oh, my god…_

* * *

_**CREDITS:**_

_Song: "Miracle" by Paramore_

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter!_

_**A/N:** So sorry it took sooo long to update. Finally got our power back on! Yay! Leave me some of your thoughts in the form of a review! All you have to do is press that little button there on the bottom left! Thanks guys!  
_


	11. Here By My Side, The Devil

_**Chapter Ten: Here By My Side, The Devil**_

_Previously:_

"_I know, right now, that I haven't explained everything to you. Well, we have a few hours until the doctor comes and I can take you. I suppose now would be a good time to tell you._

"_The reason I can't use my real name, and the reason why I've been borrowing your cousin's, is because there is a man named Branden Grayvler…and he wants to kill us…"_

_Oh, my god…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not exactly sure of everything that happened to you, but I can tell you what happened before your accident."

I heard the chair scrape across the floor, the sound getting closer. Had she moved nearer to explain? I suppose so, but I pushed these small musings away and prepared to listen carefully.

And I did.

She talked for a while, hours it seemed. I learned a lot from her explanation. I learned what happened to me. I learned the whole truth, but not the way you think. As she began to explain to me the situation, my head split in two.

"Shit!"

Ashley yelled as I somehow gripped her hand so hard, I was sure I had broken something. Then it went white, the memories flooding through. This time, I knew it was everything…

"_**Haha!"**_

_**I looked over at Ashley. Her smile spread all the way up to her eyes. A real smile. It made me smile right back. We'd had a great day, just hanging out. **_

_**Ash stopped the truck in my driveway, and as I went to unbuckle myself, she pushed me back into the seat.**_

"_**Wait here a second…"**_

_**She got out of the truck and headed in through the front door, yelling for someone. According to Ashley, she was yelling for my father. **_

"_**Arthur!" **_

_**She called through the house, until she walked into the kitchen. From the truck, I was getting impatient and unbuckled myself, heading in the same way. **_

"_**Ashley!"**_

_**I yelled. I heard something clatter in the kitchen, and I headed there. I saw Branden standing behind Ashley with a shocked look on his face. He saw me, and ran out of the back door which had been sitting open.**_

_**I thought he was gone for good.**_

_**I turned to Ashley, finally seeing what she had.**_

_**There was my family. On the floor. Laying in something.**_

_**It was blood…their blood…**_

"_**Mom…Dad…"**_

"_**Spencer! Don't look! Get out, right now!"**_

"_**Mom!? Dad!?"**_

"_**SPENCER! GET OUT!"**_

"_**What's going on? Ashley? What's happening!?:**_

"_**Spencer, ge—"**_

"_**TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"**_

"_**I found them."**_

"_**You found them? Like this?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You just FOUND them?"**_

"_**Yes! You have to believe me!"**_

"_**I-I…"**_

"_**Please!"**_

_**I ran out of the kitchen when Ashley looked up at me, covered in my family's blood. I stopped in the living room, hunching over and placing my hands on my knees.**_

"_**Spencer! Come back!"**_

_This all seemed familiar to me. My memories had smashed themselves together when I first started getting them back, but now they were so clear to me…_

"_**Spence!"**_

"_**What do you want?!"**_

"_**Just hear me out!"**_

"_**No! You didn't see you in there! You didn't see what I just saw!"**_

"_**It's not what you think it looked like!"**_

"_**There was so much blood! How could that happen? And you were just sitting there, right in the middle!"**_

"_**I was trying to save them!"**_

"_**You killed them! YOU KILLED THEM!"**_

"_**No! How could you think that?"**_

"_**You were on the floor…"**_

"_**I tried so hard, Spencer!"**_

"_**You're covered in their blood, right now!"**_

"_**I was trying to save them! Please, please believe me!"**_

"_**What was he doing there?"**_

"_**He? Who are you talking about, Spencer?"**_

"_**Branden! What the hell was Branden doing there?"**_

"_**Oh, my God…"**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**It was him…"**_

"_**Are you talking about Branden? What is going on here, Ashley?!"**_

"_**No! Don't you get it Spence? It was Branden!"**_

"_**Branden?"**_

"_**Yes! He was there before I was even in the house! He…he was covered in their blood, Spencer…he just let me go past him!"**_

"_**Oh my god…"**_

"_**It was him, Spencer! Branden killed your family!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**She walked over to the other side of the couch, where I was standing, my hand over my rapidly beating heart.**_

"_**Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but it was Branden! It was!"**_

_**I could only nod as the facts finally slammed into my vision, and I was forced to believe what she was saying. Suddenly I started coughing. Gray was covering the ceiling, and looked like it was coming from the kitchen.**_

_**Ashley and I ran back to see the whole kitchen up in flames, the bodies of my family members caught aflame. I scrambled to get ahead of Ashley, to save my family, but I could only yell one thing…**_

"_**FIRE!"**_

"_**Shit! Spencer, run! Run, and don't you dare look back!"**_

"_**Ashley!"**_

"_**GO!"**_

"_**Not until I know you'll be okay!"**_

"_**Spencer, if anything happens to you…"**_

"_**If anything happens to me, what?"**_

"_**If anything happens to you I won't be okay. You need to get out now!"**_

_**Part of the roof fell onto the island in the middle of the kitchen, exploding everywhere. Ashley turned back to me.**_

"_**GET OUT!"**_

_**She shoved me toward the front door. I spun around to see her run out of the back door, presumably after Branden. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and began running out of the front door, down the street.**_

_**As I ran, I couldn't help but try and look back at the disaster that used to be my family. My home. As I began to crane my neck sideways, I hit something and tripped, falling face-first into the concrete.**_

_**I black out for a moment, but my eyes snap open against my own power. She flips me over. I'm on the ground it seems. I can see her reach down and touch my head as she cradles my body into hers. She brings her hands up. But they're different. They're wet…**_

_**Its blood. My blood. Her hands are covered in my blood. "I'm okay!" I want to tell her, but I can't seem to move anything. My lips stay still, my arms are loose, but my eyes stay open. I can't blink. I look back up at her and she's crying.**_

_**She thinks I'm dead.**_

_**No. I'm not! I'm alive! See?!**_

_**She can't see. She can't see because I'm not moving anything. I focus on my hand, the one she's now holding, and gather whatever life is left in me and attempt to squeeze her hand. **_

_**I did it!**_

_**She blinks at me, not quite believing it. I squeeze again, much weaker this time. A smile graces her features. **_

_**And I'm seeing black.**_

_**The sheer concentration of that one tiny move has drained whatever energy or adrenaline that was previously surging through my veins, and my eyes finally close.**_

"_**I love you, Spencer."**_

_**I love you, Ashley…**_


	12. You Made A Mistake

_**A/N:**** omg, I realize I am horrible person. Soooo sorry I haven't posted in a while. Things have been pretty crazy lately, but I won't give you any excuses**_

_**Here you go. **_

* * *

__

_**Chapter Eleven: You Made A Mistake**_

Previously on Excido Memorias:

"_**Oh, my God…"**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**It was him…"**_

"_**Are you talking about Branden? What is going on here, Ashley?!"**_

"_**No! Don't you get it Spence? It was Branden!"**_

"_**Branden?"**_

"_**Yes! He was there before I was even in the house! He…he was covered in their blood, Spencer…he just let me go past him!"**_

"_**Oh my god…"**_

"_**It was him, Spencer! Branden killed your family!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was in those short moments where my head stopped pounding that I fully realized what was going on. Someone was trying to kill us.

Trying to kill me.

_But wait…why? Why did Branden want to kill me? Who is Branden?_

As I asked myself that last question, a small memory flashed inside my head, and I suddenly remembered who he was. He was our delivery boy. He delivered our groceries, every Friday. I used to sit down and talk with him while he put away the stuff that needed to go into the fridge.

He seemed strange to me.

When we talked, he always probed me for information. On myself, my mom, my dad. My whole family. And I answered every question, until he took it too far one day, and I asked him to leave the house. I talked to my mom later that night and asked her to get someone different to deliver.

She said she would, and that next Friday, there was someone new.

I saw him a few times after that. He was sitting in his truck outside our house once, and I asked him to leave before I called the police, and he did. The day I went to spend time with Ashley, I thought I had seen his green truck sitting outside.

But I shook my head, telling myself that it wasn't him.

And we drove off.

Leaving my defenseless family for dead.

_And it was all my fault…_

I relayed this conversation with myself to Ashley, with some difficulty seeing as my lips didn't want to move completely, but she seemed to understand what I had said. She let me finish my thoughts before she started talking again.

"It was not your fault. I thought I saw his truck too, but I didn't think anything of it. And neither did your family. Its nobody's fault but Branden's."

I nodded my head, calming down.

"Which is why I need to get us out of here, now."

I stared at her for a short moment, before quickly agreeing, Ashley lifting me into a sitting position. She propped my head against her shoulder as she reached over and pulled up a wheelchair.

"Wh-wh…"

I think Ashley speaks Spencer very fluently, because she answered my unasked question with the right response.

"I grabbed it earlier when you fell asleep. It was just sitting in the hallway."

I tried to nod, but my neck wouldn't move very much.

She positioned the chair at the side of the bed, nudging the brakes into place to keep the chair from moving away. With surprising strength, she lifted me up and placed me into the chair, covering my body with a blanket.

"Okay, Spence. Hold on."

I didn't have time to ponder her statement. As soon as I heard the slight squeak of the door hinge, we were bolting down the hallway, dodging food carts and some straggler patients that were wandering around the corridors. With some awesome speed, she wheeled me right out of the side doors, and up to her SUV, carefully hoisting me inside, and taking off.

------------------------------------------

"Spence? You okay?"

I was surprised to learn that I could turn my neck finally. I looked at the side of her face, because she was driving, and I nodded slightly. The muscles in my neck were sore, and I could feel the small bump on the back. I looked down at my hand, and flexed my fingers. My movement was coming back!

Thank God.

Ashley glanced over at my moving hand, and covered it with her own.

"You're getting your movement back. Great!"

She seemed genuinely happy to see that I could move some of me again. She kept her hand like that the entire way back to her house. It took two hours, and by the time she pulled up in the driveway, I could move almost every part of my body again.

She turned off the engine, and looked at me. I swiveled my neck slowly to face her.

"I will be right back. I'm gonna grab us some stuff. I'll only be gone for three minutes, tops, okay?"

"Okay."

I gave her a weak smile, my muscles still aching, and she kissed my forehead, whispering that she'd be just a minute. I looked around the street I was sitting on, taking in my surroundings. Then I noticed something.

A green truck.

No, it couldn't be.

_Could it?_

As this thought hit my brain, a man stepped out of the truck. He was tall, I'd guess around six foot two or so, and he had dark hair. I couldn't quite make out the color, as my eyes were still a little unfocused.

But then I saw his face.

I saw it clearly.

_That's impossible…_

He walked slowly up to the side of Ashley's truck, cupping his hands around his face to peer inside. I ducked down in the seat as far as I could go, covering myself with the blanket and trying not to move at all. I peeked out of a small hole in the top of the blanket, and watched him as he moved outside.

He seemed to not see me.

He looked past the truck, and at Ashley's house. I heard his clunky boots stride up the driveway and into the garage, before I realized what was happening, and who was inside.

He was going after Ashley.


	13. Say Goodbye, To the Hearts You Break

_**Chapter Twelve: Say Goodbye, To the Hearts You Break **_

Previously on Excido Memorias:

_**I ducked down in the seat as far as I could go, covering myself with the blanket and trying not to move at all. I peeked out of a small hole in the top of the blanket, and watched him as he moved outside.**_

_**He seemed to not see me. **_

_**He looked past the truck, and at Ashley's house. I heard his clunky boots stride up the driveway and into the garage, before I realized what was happening, and who was inside.**_

_**He was going after Ashley.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ashley's POV**

I walked inside the house, my intentions: getting the essentials, then getting the hell out of there. As I walked inside, I thought about Spencer. She was outside sitting by herself in my SUV.

But she'd be okay, right?

Just because Branden is hunting for us, doesn't mean she's not safe out there does it?

Oh, fuck.

I ran upstairs, and into my father's old room. I reached into his nightstand and pulled out his Desert Eagle. It was huge and heavy in my hands, but I knew he had another one hidden under the mattress. So, for good measure, I tossed the Desert Eagle into the closet, burying it under some old clothes, and proceeded to lift up the mattress. I grabbed the small silver handgun underneath, and let it flop back onto the bed frame.

I have never used one of these before.

I had hoped to never have to use it,

And I still do.

I was still thinking to myself when I heard it. The loud _thud, thud, thud_ echoing from the garage. Someone was here.

And I personally knew that Spencer doesn't wear boots.

……………

Shit.

This is _so_ not our day.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

After I saw Branden disappear inside, I threw the blanket off and began searching the truck for a phone, or a weapon. Whichever one I found first.

Then I noticed something, Ashley's truck has OnStar.

Score!

I reached up, and jabbed the black button with the white dot and the robotic voice came in over the speakers.

"_Welcome to OnStar. If you would like to make a call…"_

I didn't let it finish its message before I started talking.

"Dial!" I yelled at it.

"_Number?"_

As I began yelling out the numbers for Ashley's cell, I prayed she would answer, and that she had her phone on vibrate.

"_Dialing…"_

_Please answer!_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**Ashley's POV**

As I was shoving things into a duffel bag that rested on my bed, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

I dug it out and looked at the I.D.

My truck?

My truck is calling me?

Than I paused for a second.

_Duh! Spencer!_

I flipped it open as I shut my closet door on myself. I didn't have a good signal in here, but at least whoever was in my house wouldn't be able to hear me talk.

"Spence?"

She started talking quickly and I listened as hard as I could to make sure I caught ever word of what she was telling me.

"Okay, slow down and tell me what's going on."

She took a deep breath and told me.

"Branden is in my house?"

She affirmed my statement, and the short spark of fear in my gut turned into a thunderstorm of panic. I took deep breaths to calm myself before I turned my attention back to Spencer.

"Okay, you stay out there. Call the police. Don't you dare come in here Spencer, do you hear me?"

She reluctantly said yes.

"Shh, he's coming up the stairs."

She stayed totally quiet as I set the phone down on the floor. I turned the doorknob just enough to crack the door open. I was either lucky that my room was just to the right of the stairs, and I could see him coming. Or I was doomed because my room was just right of the stairs, and I could see him coming.

Just as the door opened a little a loud squeak issued from one of the hinges. I quickly glanced over at the stairs. Branden, in all his horridness, saw me.

"Damnit."

I quickly stepped backward, and pulled the door shut. I leaned my back against it as I went to pick up my phone. As I bent over, a hard pound rattled the door, and I fell to the ground, losing sight of my phone.

"I know you're in there. You're her girl, aren't you? Tell me where she is, and I won't lay a finger on ya. I just want the blondie."

I crawled backward until I heard a _crack_from underneath my hand. I picked it up.

It was my phone.

I broke it in half…

_Oh, god. The cops need to get here, now!_

----------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"_Spence?"_

She answered right away.

Thank God!

"Ash! I just saw a green truck out here, and I didn't think it could be it, but it is, and now you're in there by yourself, and I'm out here…"

"_Okay, slow down and tell me what's going on."_

I took a deep breath to calm down.

"I just saw Branden go in your garage."

"_Branden is in my house?"_

"Yes, and you're alone. And I'm scared…"

"_Okay, you stay out there. Call the police. Don't you dare come in here Spencer, do you hear me?"_

I took a moment to ponder her command.

"Okay." I said, not wanting to abide by it.

She was quiet for a short moment.

"_Shh, he's coming up the stairs."_

I shut my mouth, and kept listening to what might be going on. I heard a soft thud. Did she put her phone on the floor?

I heard her footsteps stop for a moment, then the turning of a doorknob. Where was she? The soft click of the door swinging open is what I heard before the semi-loud squeak that I assumed had come from door hinges.

"_Damnit."_

I heard the door shut once more, and something thud against the back of the door.

"Ash? What's going on?"

"_I know you're in there. You're her girl, aren't you? Tell me where she is, and I won't lay a finger on ya. I just want the blondie."_

Oh. My. God.

I heard some sort of noise before her line went dead.

"_This number is temporarily out of service, If you would like to try again…"_

I blocked out whatever the OnStar was saying and began to frantically search for some sort of weaponry to take with me. She can't expect me to stay out here, not now. I reached behind the passenger seat and started to feel around underneath it.

_Yes!_

I pulled out the large, metal wrench, and threw my door open. I marched toward the house quietly keeping my wrench in front of me.

This bastard is going down.


	14. Remember We Were Here, In the End

_**A/N:**** Well, this is the end my friends. I just couldn't get into the story anymore, so I'm ending it with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but much thanks to everyone who stuck with Spencer till the very end. She appreciates it. **_

_**On with the finale. Please, leave me your thoughts at the end. Spencer would love to hear from you! haha. **_

_**Enjoy! ****  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Remember We Were here**_

_**Previously on Excido Memorias:**_

**I heard her footsteps stop for a moment, then the turning of a doorknob. Where was she? The soft click of the door swinging open is what I heard before the semi-loud squeak that I assumed had come from door hinges.**

"_**Damnit."**_

**I heard the door shut once more, and something thud against the back of the door. **

"**Ash? What's going on?"**

"_**I know you're in there. You're her girl, aren't you? Tell me where she is, and I won't lay a finger on ya. I just want the blondie."**_

**Oh. My. God.**

**I heard some sort of noise before her line went dead.**

"_**This number is temporarily out of service, If you would like to try again…"**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Spencer's POV**

I found a hoodie in the trunk as well, and threw it on as I held the wrench steadily in front of me, I followed Branden's footsteps through the garage. I could hear him pounding on a door upstairs, which was my next destination. After I raided the kitchen for weaponry.

I quietly snuck into the kitchen, carefully opening any drawers that I came across. As I got farther into the kitchen I saw the knife block on the counter next to the sink. As I examined it closer, I noticed something that made my stomach drop to my feet and my heart speed up.

A knife was missing.

I had no way of knowing whether Branden had taken it, or if Ashley had. I was praying that it was the latter, but I somehow knew it wasn't her that had it.

"Come on, girly! You know where she is! Jus' tell me, and I'll leave ya alone, 'kay?"

"Go to hell, you fucking bastard!"

That's my girl.

I looked over and pulled out the longest knife I could grab, and made my way over to the stairs, carefully stepping over the creaky boards in the floor. I held the knife up in my right hand, pulling it into the sleeve of the hoodie, concealing it from any light that might've reflected off of it.

As I got closer, I noticed the pounding had stopped.

I also heard the yelling fade away.

I walked slowly up the last step and headed into the nearest room. I saw the bedding on the floor, torn. The drawers had all been ransacked. The closet door was open only by a fraction. My curiosity taking over, I slowly tiptoed over to the door, pulling it open an inch at a time. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, causing the knife to cut open my palm.

"Shh!"

Ashley whispered urgently as she removed her hand from my wrist, inspecting the damage she had unintentionally caused.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't want you standing out in the open when he's still in here."

I threw her a grateful look as I grabbed the nearest piece of cloth and made a tourniquet for my hand.

"Where did he go, Ash?"

She tied the tourniquet tightly around my palm, kissing it lightly when she finished.

"I'm not sure. To find you I think."

In the not-too-far distance, I heard sirens blaring. The police! They were almost here! We just had to keep Branden distracted. And I think I have an idea.

"Ash, I have a plan. Listen…"

-----------------------------------

"BRANDEN!"

_Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud…_

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, clutching the knife I stole from the block earlier, my tourniquet still wrapped tightly around my left hand and holding the knife in my right hand now.

"Branden!" I yell teasingly.

"BLONDIE!"

His gruff voice scared me a little. But I regained my composure. This was the only way. The only way to end all of this. Because, let me tell you, this has to fucking stop. Right now.

His boots thud closer and closer until I see his frame enter the kitchen. I glare angrily at him, not realizing how tall he is. About six-four I would guess. I'm only five-three. Shit. This'll be a bit harder than I thought.

"Branden."

I say shortly. He grins at me, then takes notice of the knife.

"Ah, the little blondie got herself a weapon. What'dya plan on doin with that sweetheart? Pokin' me?"

He laughed loudly. The heat in my face intensified as my anger boiled to the surface.

"Where's your girl, blondie? Wimp out on ya?"

I kept glaring at him, never losing eye contact.

"I told her to leave. She shouldn't have to deal with you. You're my problem, not hers."

"Ha ha! Well, lets get this done with, huh? Whaddya say to that?"

I kept my gaze on his face.

"Absolutely."

He lunged for me, knife at the ready. In my shock, I dropped my own knife on the floor. He laughed in my face, his hot breath on my cheek as he pressed the cold steel of his weapon against my jugular.

"I told ya. I told ya it was gonna end."

His evil grin stopped short, just as he started to laugh once again. His face fell, all the color draining as fast as a heartbeat. His mouth opened and closed, not believing what has just happened.

"Yeah, Branden. It's going to end. With you."

I said, in slight shock.

He spun around.

"Y-you…"

He collapsed onto his knees as the gaping hole in his left side began to spit out blood. Ashley stood there, shaking so hard that she dropped to her knees as well, slumping on the floor. I quickly ran over to her.

"Ash? Ashley! Are you okay?"

She was crying, so hard. I held her as she shook with sobs. Branden fell onto his front, pale as a ghost. I knew he was gone at that point. That's when the police sirens got really loud. They were finally here.

-------------------------------

It all happened in a blur.

The police came in, yelling.

I pointed at Branden. They checked his pulse, declared him dead, and carted him off. As for me and Ashley, they questioned us about what happened. We told them the truth. Branden attacked me, and Ashley retaliated in my defense. The officer nodded, telling us that we were lucky to be alive. There were eight warrants currently standing for Branden's arrest.

All for abuse or attempted murder.

Since then, life has gotten a lot easier. I don't have to be so paranoid about everything. I don't have to look over my shoulder every five minutes to make sure nobody is following me. I finally feel safe. And it wouldn't have happened without Ashley.

She was quiet for a while afterward, not quite believing what had happened. After she had cried herself out that night, the police sent us home. But the house we were at was now a crime scene, and Ashley wouldn't get it back for a few weeks. I suggested a hotel that was close. As we entered our room, I sat on the bed and Ash leaned against the door.

She started crying again, and I ran over to check on her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I asked her if it was because of Branden. She shook her head, and told me why she was crying. She had been afraid.

Afraid to lose me. She was so scared to lose me, she said. Ashley took my head in her hands and told me how much she loved me and how she would never be able to live without me. I returned everything she said to me. That was an important day.

The next day, I asked her to marry me, my excuse being that life is short. She said she had been thinking about asking me herself. So it worked out nicely. Finally some good news after all the disasters.

We were married two months ago, and life couldn't get any better. I will never forget that night two years ago, and what she did for me. Even if I do lose my memory again, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget her. Even if I tried.

I'll remember this forever.

And now you know my story. What happened to me, how I lost everything, but also got it back. Thank you for reading this. Now someone else will know, so this won't happen again. Keep safe, and don't talk to strangers.

_**The End.**_


End file.
